


Bite

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [88]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Canon Universe, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's no place in Elio's heart for winter.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I got to watch the movie a few months back and really thought it was neat! The complexities and emotions were portrayed accurately, and heart-wrenching, and did anyone else enjoy it too? Let me know! And let me know if you liked the fic too! Thanks!

 

088\. Bite

*

Elio lets his gaze trail over Oliver's hairy, sun-tanned chest, over the gold-glint of his mezuzah.

" _Hold still, almost done_ ," Oliver mumbles. He wipes the dried, red blood under Elio's nostrils with a crumpled, picnic napkin, as gently as possible.

He sends Elio one of those smiles that _weakens_ him in the knees. Sometimes it's when they're swimming in the river, or bicycling alone, or across the room when Elio plays for his family.

Oliver's mouth slides over the pale, bony bridge of Elio's nose, pressing a series of tiny kisses.

When his hand reaches to cup his face, Elio quickly nips down on the V-joint between Oliver's thumb and forefinger, burrowing his teeth and suckling lightly, amused as the older man jolts in place, scolding him with a groaning, _weak_ voice.

Oliver tastes like perspiration and his Momma's lavender-based hand soap, with just a hint of _summery, airy heat_ clinging right onto him.

There's no place in Elio's heart for winter.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
